The First Meeting
by Little-Retard
Summary: The first time they met was in a bar. It wasn't the way they were supposed to be meeting first, but he couldn't stand to remember himself sad, so he just went back and... talked with him. He wasn't going to do anything else- he promised!


_I knew it was wrong to do what I did._

_I knew that what I did could possibly rip a hole in time and space and possibly kill us all._

_But I also knew I loved him._

_Even if I was him._

* * *

We first met at a bar on Casablanca, the planet, not the city. It was a cold winter's morning, and the snow had set on the rose's petals, reminding me of her. It hadn't been long since I left her. Yet, it seemed so cold and empty without her. I solemnly wondered if I would have a future with her. Would I go back to her? Would I ever see this girl again?

My mind was far from the beautiful scenery of flowers of this planet while I slowly sipped my crisp, cold gin. It had a bitter tang, sharply reminding me of the days I would take shots with my friends, well, my old and only friend- the Master.

I pondered over what he could be doing these days. Did he escape the Time War? I really do hope he did. He always did have a way of weaseling his way of out sticky situations, and I hope this was one of them. Hopefully, if he was alive, he wasn't causing too much havoc. Maybe one day I'll see him again. That'd be a treat.

I was knocked out of my reminiscent thoughts by a man in a pin-striped suit and black converse. His eyes were a soft chocolate brown, his skin pale and his face lightly dusted with freckles. His hair seemed to be attempting to defy gravity- and it was winning. In short, this man was beautiful.

He seemed oddly familiar, yet I couldn't place the face. I've never met him, yet I knew him.

"Do I know you?" I asked sharply, my deep brown eyes piercing his light ones.

"No. Not _yet_ anyway. You know me now, but not my name of course, well you know my name, just not who I am, but, well, when I tell you, you'll know!" The man spoke quickly, his eyes wandering, his tone of voice shifting quite dramatically from word to word. I was sure now that I've never met the man. I'm sure I would remember someone this... eccentric.

I raised an eyebrow. "So who are you then?"

The man looked startled and laughed, "Yes, yes, that's right! Well, I'm you! I know that might seem a bit odd, but I'm you, just a future you, one you haven't been yet, but I've been you, so I am you, you just aren't... _me_!"

I raised another eyebrow. This is who I become? A fast-paced, eccentric... feminine man?

I downed the rest of my gin. "Well, then. Alright, you're me, I'm going to be you. I'm nine, you're ten, I presume. So, tell me, girly, why are you here to see me?"

My future regeneration's face flushed and he puffed out his cheeks. It was quite adorable in a way.

"I am _not_ girly- why does everyone say that?"

"Because it's true."

"No it is not! I've seen myself; I am _very_ manly!" Ten stiffened, sitting up as much as he could and flexing his muscles. I rolled my eyes and grinned.

"Very nice. Now, you still haven't answered my question. Why are you here?"

Ten laughed again, and slapped himself in the face, as if forgetting something. "That's right, that's right! I almost forgot! Well, you see, as much as this is a paradox, and very, very dangerous, in the future- we're in love. And we're together. And you may have, or may not have told me to come back to this very particular moment to save you from being alone. Okay, you didn't tell me, I just remembered how lonely you were in this instance, and I took the liberty upon myself to come and see you and honestly you are going to be so mad at me because I came and did this, but you'll forgive me, you always do- I just can't bare to see you alone. I love you."

I blinked. Scrunching my face up, I took in what he said. "So, I'm in love with myself?"

"Yes."

"Myself and I are in love."

_"Yes!"_

"And we date?"

**"Yes."**

"And we love each other?"

_**"Yes!"**_

Ten looked at his watch and gasped. He stood up quickly.

"Ooh, been here a bit too long! I should have been back five minutes ago! I'm sorry- tell yourself I'm sorry for me, would you? Don't forget that I love you!"

Ten leaned in and pressed his soft lips to mine. I stiffened. My eyes went wide.

He rushed to the door and looked back at me. He waved. "Bye-bye, nine! See you in the morning! Please don't be too mad at me for ruining our first meeting- I promise I was just trying to make you feel better! Remember that I love you!"

And then he disappeared.

"Another gin, please, bartender."

* * *

_97 years later_

"You did what?!"

"I may have went back in time to see you when you were a bit lonely..."

"That's the day we met, wasn't it?"

"Yep."

I rolled my eyes and pressed him hard against my chest. I sighed.

"You are such an idiot."

"But I'm your idiot!" He smiled up at me with that cheeky smile and I rolled my eyes and grinned back, pecking him on the lips.

"Yes, yes you are. Sometimes I really don't know what to do with you."

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please review on your way out please!**

**I do not own Doctor Who; I have no monetary gain from this; I am only here to please the fans.**


End file.
